A timeless Affair
by Red Crescent
Summary: Chichi agrees to participate in an experiment of the Son Corp. only to find herself face to face with an unfriendly male who treats her as if she was worth nothing. Knowing she's going to be stuck with him for a while she wonders what's going to happen from now on. Is he going to kill her like he threatens due to her unbearable temper or will she be free soon? Only his beast knows.
1. Unexpected encounter

**Hello guys, okay, this little story here just popped up in my head as some of you wanted one with Kakarott in it and a bit of more mature stuff. So yes, this story is going to contain lemon and I'm only going to write on it if I have the muse for it, so to say. As the chapters are going to be a little longer I really want to do this right. Well, we'll see how the flow of the story's going on from now on.  
As I'm still working on other stuff, it might take some time to post the chapters for this one. It's not priority :) But either way, it's fun writing another M!  
I hope I don't mess this up! I'm excited as hell presenting you a story with an actual rather dark-souled Goku :D  
**

**Have fun reading!**

**Red C**

* * *

**A timeless affair**

_**Chapter 1 – Unexpected encounter **_

_Help needed – an absolute unique experiment needs temporary workers for gathering important information regarding the project "Timeless Progress", sponsored and developed by the Son Corporation. Applications should be made personally at Tuesday..._

Looking at the piece of paper Chichi had found in between the letters of her mailbox she frowned and switched her gaze from the paper back to the building before her and back to the small flyer. She had no idea why this little thing had landed into her hands; maybe she was just lucky enough to receive it.

And desperate enough to actually follow it.

Yet, breathing in deeply, Chichi wasn't sure about what to do. Should she go in or shouldn't she?  
She had to admit she was quite interested in this experiment as she knew the Son Corp. and constantly was following their blog with eagerness.  
Sighing, Chichi put the flyer back into her bag and shook her head. _'I should stop daydreaming and concentrate on my studies first!_', she reminded herself. Sure, it had always been her dream to work for the Son Corp. and she had sent more than one job application to them!

But unfortunately it was impossible to apply for a job at all. She had tried it many times by now but her applications always came back – unopened and unread.

And now it should be that easy with just this little piece of paper? She wondered about that…

She ruffled her hair and cursed under her breath as she still didn't know what to do. Looking at the big front door made out of glass she followed the letters with her eyes that were written on the top of it: "Your present's decided by your future."

Gripping her bag, Chichi inhaled deeply and made her first steps. A try shouldn't hurt, right? She could just walk in, look around and leave again…

Once the automatic door closed behind her and she was welcomed by a cool climatic breeze, she looked at the silver shining reception which was about six meters long and glittered freshly polished. The waxed floor made out of grey marble mirrored her shivering self and Chichi recognized just how nervous she was. Stepping towards the receptionist – a small lady with a professional smile grazing her lips – she heard the click of her shoes being reflected by the walls and the high ceiling.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the woman questioned her friendly. Her light blue blouse was perfectly straight and Chichi suddenly felt very underdressed.

"Uh…hi." She tried to smile just as beautiful as the receptionist did and probably failed. "I'm here to apply for the experiment regarding your project "Timeless Progress". I got this flyer and – "

"Yes, of course." She announced and cut off Chichi's sentence as if she knew exactly why she was here, handing her one piece of paper and a pen, her fake smile never leaving her face."Just fill out this sheet. And don't be afraid, it's just a common questioning document."

Taking everything with a small "Thank you" Chichi looked through the questions they wanted to be answered.

_**Name**_ – Chichi Ox  
_**Origin**_–China  
_**Age**_– 24  
_**Profession**_ – Student at T-University. Mastering in future technology and applied psychology.  
_**Family status**_ – Single  
_**Special abilities or talents**__ – _Cooking, Martial Arts (Judo, Kendo and different offensive Styles)  
_**What are you applying for**__ – _Experiment for project "Timeless Progress"  
_**Why do you want to apply –**_

She halted and tapped the pen on the paper for a few times. Why did she want to apply? She absolutely had no idea how to answer that one. Sure her dream had always been to work here but that's not something you should write down. And this one was just a simple experiment, she wasn't going t receive any money for it. Or anything.

Scratching one of her eyebrows with her left index finger, she wondered what to write down. Was it important to answer that one _now_? What was a job interview for if not for answering questions like that? Why telling beforehand then?

Chichi glanced at the lady who tipped something on her keyboard and into the screen of her PC.  
"I'm sorry?" she took her out of her concentration.

"Miss?"

"Do I have to answer all of those questions?"

"If you want the authorization for a job interview, I'm afraid you do have to answer all of them, yes."

"I see…"

"Is there a problem with the sheet?"

"No! No." She shook her head and concentrated on the last question again. "Everything's fine." She added absentmindedly and wrote down her answer: "Sudden desires are not explainable."

Chichi sighed. She was so going to get rejected…for a simply experiment!

"Please follow these stairs to your right. Once you've reached the second floor turn right and enter the third room to your left. You will have to wait for a short amount of time. My colleague will take care of you afterwards." The lady explained shortly after Chichi had given her the small sheet back, not really knowing what was happening at all.

Thanking her, she followed the description to the second floor and landed in a room – what was apparently a waiting room – and sat down on one of the chairs. She was alone and analyzed unsurely and with a growing mistrust the walls and the poor decoration. It couldn't be that she was the only one here, regarding this thing, could it? Not even on the floor had she witnessed another person ghosting around. Her heart pulsated nervously.

Playing with the material of the bag she waited until another door opened and another young woman signalized her to follow her. This lady too was smiling her beautiful yet very fake smile while showing the young girl around.

"This way, Miss Ox." She addressed her curtly and Chichi was surprised how fast the lady had been informed about her name. They entered a little lift – looked rather private to Chichi – and waited for the number to switch to floor 53. Opening the door after a minute the woman led Chichi inside a room only to close the lift right behind her again.

Turning around startled she noticed that the lady hadn't followed her inside.

Turning again towards the inside of the room she noticed a person standing with his back to her, looking out of the big window which basically dominated the whole wall.

Chichi gulped coherently.

"Hello?" she tried to get his attention yet got none. As her uncontrolled temper was just about to explode due to the weird behavior inside this building she stomped forward until she reached the chair for guests. Her admiration for the Son Corp. was shrinking to an absolute minimum! Straightening her back, she was just about to say something again as he suddenly answered.

"The view from above looks marvelous, doesn't it? You can just see how time flies by while observing the people from up here."

Taken aback by his words Chichi stuttered. "Uh..uhm…I…I don't…huh….?"

He saved her from blabbering nonsense by speaking himself: "It's sad to know that nobody really thinks about the use of time, don't you think? And still they're always crying there's not enough of it." Turning around the elder man in his black suit sent her a beautiful charismatic smile. He was probably in his seventies, had an awfully gentle expression and looked horribly cute in his business suit. He was smaller than Chichi, had grey hair and a bushy beard just above his upper lip.

With his hands behind his back he walked towards the girl, still smiling nonchalantly.

"Miss Ox, I presume?" he addressed her friendly and showed her one of his outstretched hands. Taking it rather weakly she shook it with a small movement.  
"My name's Son."  
Son? So he was the president, wasn't he? Chichi felt her face losing color and was just about to pass out from sudden nervousness. She was speaking with the head? Personally?

'_What is going on here?!'_ she screamed in her head.

"My pleasure." She choked out and couldn't stop her voice from breaking.

His warm laugh brought her back to reality as his hand was still holding hers in a soft grip. "Don't panic, I won't bite."

Chichi just was able to nod slowly and felt lost as he let go of her hand again.

"I hope your arrival has been pleasant?" he small-talked.

"Oh yeah, thank you. Everyone was very nice to me." She half whispered out of respect.

"Glad to hear that." He answered honestly before he sat down and gestured her to do so too. Sitting down opposite of him she waited for him to speak up.

"So...you want to participate in one of our experiments?" he straight came to the point and grinned at her cheekily. She frowned as she answered him that she had found the flyer about the project in her mailbox just this morning. And she told him that she had been interested in their company ever since, so that's why she came here to give it a try.

'_Although I might just think it was a bad idea coming here…'_

The old man just nodded happily at every word Chichi said.

"Well then!" he clapped his hands just after she had finished talking what didn't last longer than one minute. "Welcome to our team."

"Huh?" Chichi looked at him dumbfounded. "But you haven't questioned me anything at all…I don't…" she shook her head disbelievingly.

He smiled. "The only question I have is: Should I show you the room you're going to work in?"

Her mouth fell open. The nagging sound in her head completely ignored by her. Who the heck cared that everything went quite strange in here?

Yes, alright, she behaved naïve there…

"Are you sure?" Chichi whispered and got a light laugh as an answer before he stood up from his desk and went past her. Seeing him leave his office she was rather slow in following him as her brain couldn't keep up with everything.

With his hands behind his back again he entered the lift still smiling. Standing beside him she couldn't stop playing with her bag. Chichi was nervous, happy, confused and still couldn't believe any of this.

She obviously was allowed to work for him. If only temporarily.

She was allowed to work for the Son Corp.

For real.

Looking at the number just above the lift-door which got smaller any second she tried to distract herself while the silence was just about to kill her. She swore you were able to hear her thoughts and questions circulate in her brain!

"We're here." Mister Son's soft voice startled her. The number had switched to "U5" and Chichi knew they were rather deep under the ground. Breathing in deeply she nodded and watched the door open up. The hallway was highlighted by a weak light and you hardly could made out structures or the texture of the wall. Every step they made was echoing back and gave her the feeling that there absolutely was nothing except the both of them. She had goose-bumps on her arms as she could felt a sudden cold breeze.

Chichi was questioning herself if she really had done the right thing.

If she had to scream down here nobody would probably hear her. Her mouth became dry. Gazing at the back of the old man Chichi tried to focus on his movements as he wasn't keen about speaking at all.  
The more they got forward, the colder it got.  
Chichi didn't know how long they were wandering around in this darkened corridor but she was slightly getting impatient and the alarm clock in her head was permanently on tour now.

"I'm sorry." Chichi indicated a conversation after what felt like ten minutes. "But what exactly is the content of this project?"

"Time."

"Uh, time, Sir?" she frowned.

"Exactly."

The conversation ended as fast as it had started and Chichi was even more clueless than before. Maybe it would have been a better idea to turn around and flee? But there was no time now, basically, to think about running away anymore!

Still wondering what he had meant she almost stumbled over him as he suddenly stopped after another five-minute-walk in front of a massive door. Chichi had to lean her head into her neck to follow it right to the top. This door looked as if it was made out of tempered steel. Normally you would see those kind of doors in movies where they try to hide something dangerously behind it.

"Uh, Sir?" she interrupted him just as he was able to tip in a code into the little keyboard on the right side of the steel-door. "Is this thing here functioning as a firewall, or….?"

"This is the door of your…temporary office." The raspy old and gentle voice of the president explained to her matter-of-factly and Chichi hardly was able to stand anymore.

"This thing?" she pointed at it disbelievingly while Mister Son confirmed the code and the steel slowly gave way to present her a totally illuminated and white room. She stood there with wide eyes. What in the world did she get herself into?!

Chichi had the urge to turn around and run away. Absolutely!

"Uh…you know, I think it's better if I leave after all…." she whispered as she couldn't stop looking at this massive thing in front of her. Now she got cold feet. And her knees were shaking dangerously.

"Look inside." he kindly made a gesture to sign Chichi, she should go in first. She looked at him unsurely. Honestly, she didn't want to go inside. She had the feeling this man was trying to trick her into something!

"Uh…"

"Just one look. You can still decline the offer after seeing the inside." He smiled warmly as he pleaded. The president of her Oh-so-favorite-company pleaded!

'_Why do I have this strange obsession anyway?!'_, she scolded her mind desperately.

Chichi gulped. She couldn't refuse him now, could she? So she made her first steps to glance inside. And she just was inside of the room with her head only as she got a light push from behind, stumbled over her feet and landed with her face flat on the white ground.

Standing up Chichi cleaned her pants with her hands. "How embarrassing…" she mumbled to herself as she turned around, readying herself to see a laughing president behind her.

Yet everything Chichi saw was that the door had gone. Wondering she turned her head around. "Mister Son?"

No reaction.

"Sir?"

White, white and more white.

"Hello?"

Absolutely nothing.

"I think a blackout is absolutely appropriate…" she assured herself aloud as she started to hyperventilate and fell down without another comment.

* * *

Kakarott had heard the door before she even was opened. Wondering what the old man was up to now he made his way through the whiteness towards the location of the massive door which was the only way out of this "room". He had been in here for almost five years now, preparing and training by himself. He liked it in here; he had enough time to become stronger as his instincts told him that he would need his full strength someday. Although he couldn't really predict what for.

But this room was created especially for him, opening only after exact one year for him to get out. Not that he wanted to get out. But it was rather convenient to get some supplies before closing the door once again.

Yet **today** was not after one year and he didn't need anything particular.

Unable to suppress the growl in his throat he let out an animalistic sound as he saw an object lying in the distance. The dark colors of it a hard contrast to the blinding white he was used to see. He had been living on earth for almost twenty years now - the five years excluded - but he wasn't really familiar with the species still. The only person who ever was allowed to come close to him was the old man who had adopted him as he had landed on earth as a child. And even if other persons might have had the opportunity to come close to him, they wouldn't dare. Everybody else was afraid of him, and he was rather pleased with that.

A snarl escaped his lips as suddenly the scent of a female crawled up his nostrils and he had trouble to control the anger flooding his system – or the sudden arousal. He might be someone who liked his peace but he was still a man with needs. Although he hated to admit that.

The hair on his neck stood straight as soon as he stood before the unconscious woman. The way she laid on the floor looked uncomfortable but Kakarott couldn't care less about her sleeping habits.

She was here and he didn't want her to be here. End of discussion.

He had to contact his self-announced father and tell him to retrieve the woman. Nodding to himself, Kakarott wanted to turn around to finish this business as he suddenly heard her moan in distress. He huffed as he glanced down at the female. This caring-thing was really nerve-wracking but somehow he had adapted to that behavior while staying on earth for too long. He simply couldn't help it.

So without another word he kneeled down to a crouch and slapped her on the cheek with the back of his hand in order to wake her up. He tried to lessen the strength in his hit but as soon as he had touched her, her eyes snapped open and she held her hurting face while rolling to the side in pain. Her muffled cry was perfectly ignored by him.

"Woman." He addressed her rather unfriendly and she stilled as she heard his voice talking to her. Her back was turned to him and she had to incline her neck to see him. Her black orbs were wide open in wonder and one single tear snuggled itself perfectly in the corner of her left eye. Staring at him she looked quite confused. Her breathing accelerated as a thought probably hit her and she fanatically started to scan the area without a second glance to Kakarott.

"The door!" she whispered as she scattered to her feet and walked a few steps away from him. "Where's the door!" waving around with her tiny hands she tried to grasp the air. Kakarott lifted one of his eyebrows. Was she actually trying to pantomime or what…?

"No no no no no no no!" she mumbled in front of herself as she still tried to find that stupid, freaking massive steel door! Massive steel doors don't just disappear like that! Taking off her shoe she threw it against the whiteness of the room in order to find the wall but she watched in pure horror as her shoe kept flying.

Until it landed with a low sound on the ground about fifty meters away from her.

She looked at it in silence.

"You have to be joking…" she half laughed out of desperation before she groaned aloud and made the whiniest noise she had ever produced. All of this was just so not happening!

Kakarott had to hold in a growl as the panicked woman was slightly getting on his nerves. Maybe it would have been better to let her continue sleeping. Standing up he flared up his aura as he felt rather ignored by the intrusion which was walking up and down and talking to herself.

"Hn." He commented as he questioned himself why in the world he even was still here watching her stupid behavior. He had woken her up, which should be sufficient. Now he could concentrate on getting rid of her. He just wanted her there where he wasn't.

Turning around he stomped away from the grieving woman although her presence was still very clear in his mind. He let out an angry snarl as she cried a rather loud "Let me out!" that ringed in his sensitive ears. But before he was able to allow his beast to just grip her neck, he stilled it and kept on walking away shutting her out of his mind. Killing her would probably solve the noise-problem but he somehow had no intention of spilling her red substance on the floor. He didn't want to clean up afterwards. Or hear someone complain about it.

So he went away with his original plan in mind.

Until her other shoe landed a hit on his back.

Chichi stopped pulling her hair in despair as she felt a rather strong aura walking away from her. Oh right, the hallucination she had when she woke up! How could she forgot about it so quickly? And why was it running away from her? It was her hallucination, so it should feel the responsibility to stay with her while she was freaking out!

"Don't!" she actually yelled after it. Oh…she must have hit her head when losing consciousness or why else was her cheek hurting that badly? Although it had felt like a horrible slap.

Breathing in again, she stood there with her destroyed hairstyle and with only one shoe left on her feet. "Hey!" she shouted at him again. But the man wasn't hearing her at all. Why was she imagining a man anyway? Well, she had had an erotic dream last night with a man she never had met before, but that he would return to her so soon was a mystery even to her.

Cleaning her face free from the tears she felt her temper grow. Why in the world was every male person ignoring her? Even her own fantasies! Making a noise that sounded like the growl of a little puppy, Chichi took her other shoe and threw it at the direction her hallucination was walking off to. When she actually heard the object hitting the soft back of him she looked at the person standing there with wide eyes.

She got him? Her shoe didn't go through him? So that meant he was real?

Oh for god's sake!

Gasping as she held in another sob that rippled through her body she started to run towards the man instinctively, ready to pull him into a big embrace as she wanted to thank the gods that she wasn't alone in here!

Yet the only thing she met was a big, rough hand around her neck holding her up.

"Yeah, real! Definitely real!" she choked out as she scratched and ripped at the arm holding her up. She couldn't breathe!

"Woman, cease your struggling!" the man hissed as he looked at her with angry eyes. He was angry at her? Because she had hit him with a tiny shoe, size 6? If she thought her temper was bad than his was even worse.

Feeling her vision become blurry rather quickly she tried to focus on the dark eyes. "Can't breathe…!" she pressed out. "Let go…! Please!" Her legs swung in the air as she tried to kick him. Well, she landed a powerful one against his chest but it apparently didn't hurt him at all.

Her nails bored themselves still into the skin of his arm although he felt the pressure weaken rapidly. Blinking a few times he cursed under his breath as he opened his hand and let her go again. His beast had to go back in his cage or he would really strangle her to death. And he still had no desire to kill the woman whose neck felt incredibly soft, he had to admit annoyed.

Chichi just sat there on her butt and tried to teach her lungs again how to inhale as her eyes focused on his black boots. Maybe her life had turned dramatically upside down now, but she still was able to understand that he had almost killed her! And look at him! He was standing right before her without saying anything!

As her temper quickly took the pain on her neck away she glared up at him and with her last strength flipped her body until her leg collided with his feet as she indented to make him fall down himself! Yet as he still continued standing there like a rock she tried to kick him again.

And again.

Until her shin started to turn blue. Gritting her teeth she looked up at him in frustration. "At least have the sense of decency and fake a fall, damn it!" Chichi cried out with her dry throat, feeling completely embarrassed by his unemotional stare. Her cheeks turned red as her frustration once again hit her poor self and she sniffed a few times before she tried to blink the tears away.

'_Oh just let this be a horrible, horrible dream!'_ she cried in her head as she buried her face in her palms.

Kakarott on the other hand had to hold in a roar of frustration himself as the weeping female began to start her self-pitying once again. Well, he was impressed that she actually had tried to challenge him. She obviously wasn't as weak – if only physically – as her gender normally was. But if she wouldn't stop assaulting his presence with her constant crying his beast would attack her again!

"Woman!" he barked as she wouldn't stop sniffling and the salty scent hit his nose like poison. His beast rumbled inside of him and he kneeled down in order to shake her out of this disgusting state. "Stop your crying this instant or I might do worse than just strangle you!" he warned her and was rather surprised as her eyes shot him death glares although she still hiccupped loudly.

"Don't tell me what to do, you big stupid, horrible, arrogant gorilla!" she yelled at him with her still very dry throat as she slapped his hands away only to slump down seconds after again. He was dumbfounded. Nobody had ever dared to say anything like that to him!

"Oh why did I agree to this experiment…" she whispered as she robbed away from him and encircled her legs, hiding her nose between her knees. "I should have stopped going inside…" she talked to herself. "… I shouldn't have walked into the building. I shouldn't have followed him willingly to the basement. Above all I really shouldn't have looked into the room. A massive door is always dangerous, Chichi! You have watched more than one horror movie, you should have known better!" she scolded herself.

"Woman…" Kakarott now growled dangerously. He didn't really get her blabbering, and he didn't even want to know, but she obviously didn't want to be here. And he didn't want to have her here. Yet her constant talking was driving him nuts! And the fact that she wasn't scared of him just angered him additionally!

"One day your curiosity's going to break your neck." She continued without considering listing to him. "But don't panic, now. Don't panic…Just search for a solution. Stay calm and find a way…You can do this!"

Alright, now he had had enough! She wasn't listening to him at all and he hated non submission more than too much noise! His "father" absolutely had to take her back. Right now! Grabbing her arm forcefully he ignored her scream perfectly as he took her with him.

"Let go!" she yelled as she punched his hand. "You're hurting me!" and another punch hit the back of his hand. He smirked slightly as she actually tried to cause him pain, yet was unable to do so…stupid woman. His species was unable to feel any kind of agony. Yet as a strangely comfortable sensation crawled from the back of his hand down his entire body, he growled dangerously.

Turning towards the female he saw her biting into his hand with full force. She actually did that?! He never had heard of a human woman to bite others! As he still refused to let go of her and continued dragging her with him she started to make her puppy-growl and sunk her teeth even more into his skin.

He naturally would never admit it, but the creature amused him. In a strange way.

"Woman, I've told you before to cease your struggling." He repeated in his unemotional deep voice before he grabbed her around her waist and threw her over his shoulder, making her shriek in surprise. The more she pulled to slow him down the more she provoked him to run. His hand actually had started to bleed lightly, and he didn't like that sight at all as it **aroused** him dramatically. He bared his teeth in an animalistic movement as he encircled her legs with his arm and speed up to reach his "basement". This might have been a white room with no walls, but even here you needed some comfort like a bed, a fridge and a bath.

Meanwhile her little fists pounded into his back. "Let me down, bastard!" she said each word between one of her punches. "Let me down! I want to get out! Take me back to that stupid door!"

Stopping her assault on his back as he wouldn't react at all she sighed as all strength left her. "I don't want to do this stupid experiment anymore!" she announced like a little child and wiggled her feet as good as she could as she was being held up by the stranger who suddenly had to grab the underline of her butt as she slightly started to slip off from his shoulder.

"Stop moving." He ordered harshly as the softness of her behind surprised even him. Five years of absolute abstinence were suddenly very clear in his mind and he cursed under his breath as a movement down below reminded him of something he had tried to forget. He harrumphed.

The sooner she was gone the better!

Reaching his goal finally and throwing her off and onto the floor gladly he stomped towards the little transmitter that looked like an old-fashioned phone. He put the hearer on his ear and waited for someone to answer it. She wanted to be gone, he wanted her gone – now someone just had to understand their wishes and the case was closed. So he waited for someone to pick up.

In the meantime Chichi looked at the simple bed and the rest of the small interior with wide eyes. _'Oh what in the world….is that?'_

"You have to be freaking kidding me!" the angry hiss of the person beside her took her back to reality – or to her awful realistic dream. She still couldn't understand what was happening. And obviously her previous hallucination couldn't either as he was staring at the hearer of the phone in disbelief. He crashed it down on the base with full force – breaking the table it was standing on in one go yet the phone was magically still intact - before he looked at her with a furious expression. But instead of being afraid of him, he only provoked her to snap.

"What?" she hissed as he wouldn't stop looking and she felt how this guy did _not_ want to have her around. Not that she wanted to be around, too. But instead of saying anything he exhaled loudly as he narrowed his eyes, turned around and stomped away, leaving her alone and confused as she watched his figure becoming a little dot in the distance.


	2. Discussing limits

_**Chapter 2 – Discussing limits**_

Still sitting on the floor Chichi tried to collect her calm as she sniffed and cleaned her runny nose rather unladylike with the back of her hand before she pulled her hair up and tied it into a messy bun. The man who had left her minutes before was still a little black dot in the "somewhere" of this "something". Looking at her wristwatch she frowned and tapped the glass with her index finger.

"Great…" she muttered as the seconds counter wasn't moving at all! "It's broken! Just what I need!" She huffed in annoyance.

Losing the bracelet of her wristwatch she threw the small object effortlessly into her bag which she obviously and unknowingly had taken with her. Pinching the root of her nose she sighed as she felt the warning of an upcoming headache. What was she going to do now? Well, this whole mess was not a dream, nor was it pure imagination, nor could she change anything as she was stuck in here without a door leading to the outside. To top it all off she was in here with an unfriendly male who was more than just willingly ignoring her after bringing her here for what purpose ever.

As her mind was a mess she couldn't come up with an explainable thought either. And honestly, she didn't want to come up with one right now.

Glancing around the poor decoration she noticed with an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach that there was only **one** bed. Well, there was always the possibility of sleeping on the floor…Leaving the bed she saw a small kitchen counter which was barely used, right beside something like a giant fridge. Both objects just stood there as if somebody had left them there carelessly. There was no structure, no sense of architecture, no clear lines, no nothing. Even the closet – well, she guessed that's what it was – just stood beside the bed as if it had no meaning at all. Not that there was anything for her to put in, she snorted as she looked at her attire from the corner of her eyes.

Chichi let her gaze wander further until she saw something that let her heart slump to the ground like granite.

'_That is so not happening!'_ she shrieked inside of her head before she closed her eyes shut whishing for this to be just a stupid and very unfunny joke! But as she saw it a second time she whimpered silently before she held back another sob.

A small toilet was standing proudly in the distance; a white porcelain thing in the middle of this white hell. No walls, no privacy and no peace. To add more to the misery, the shower was standing right beside it, being nothing more than a pipe with a small showerhead which was coming out of the floor. No curtain, nothing to hide behind, nothing to shield yourself with.

Chichi had the urge to vomit right here were she sat. But as she was still too shocked she just continued sitting there tiredly while looking a hole into the ground, her mind absolutely blank. In fact, her state matched the room quite perfectly.

Kakarott held himself back to bellow loudly as he sensed her distress even though he was miles away from her. He even could smell her dissatisfaction and taste her frustration on his tongue. He couldn't help himself but smirk arrogantly as he thought that her being dissatisfied and frustrated could be solved rather quickly, although he wasn't really keen about becoming physical with her all of a sudden. Brushing the smile away from his face he shut her out of his mind once more as he had to calm himself down. There were other and more important things in his head right now: Why had nobody answered his call? What was his father thinking getting her in here? What was she talking about when saying "experiment"? And the most important: what was he going to do with her?

If the door has been opened then the year was going to start from anew before the door appeared by itself again. Either his father was going to retrieve her by himself or he had 365 days time to strengthen his abstinence. A sudden twitch of his member made him stop in his movements. Growling lightly he closed his eyes as his nostrils flared up in distress, the raw scent of her skin hitting him quite brutally. His beast purred in anticipation.

The first possibility was not an option, Kakarott concluded angrily as he shoved his beast back into his cage. She **had **to leave as soon as possible before he was able to do something he was going to regret. Probably.

Hours later, as the room started to darken by itself, telling his mind that it was getting late, Kakarott stopped his training and decided to walk back. As he had exhausted himself pretty much he hoped he was too tired to pay any attention to the newcomer. Hopefully she would be able to read the signs and let him be as well. Sniffing the air a little while stomping back he noticed with his eyebrows up in wonder that she wasn't emanating the smell of confusion anymore. No, rather than tasting confused her scent suddenly had sweetness in itself that fogged his brain quite comfortably. He shook his head in order to come back to his senses.

The more the basement came in sight the sweeter the air got and the more his nerves started to vibrate in his body. Kakarott only halted in his step as he stood right before her sleeping form. She had curled herself into a little ball, her knees touching her chest while her hands were lying in front of her face. She looked like a cat, seeking her own warmth.

"Hn." He dryly commented as he told himself, **not** to get involved with her. This was the first task in order to harden himself up. The lesser he came in touch with the female the lesser were the problems on his body and the effect she had on him. Treat her like air and she becomes air. Nodding to himself he let her lay on the ground after absentmindedly tossing a blanket over her figure before he stomped over towards the shower.

Chichi groaned as she heard the familiar sound of something being opened and closed again. And before she even could open up her eyes, she already felt the pain of a massive headache, starting in her neck and ending at the tip of her nose.

She felt horrible.

Pushing her hurting body up she looked with a light confusion at the material that hung loosely around her shoulders. She recognized with a certain disappointment that she still was barefoot in the environment she wanted to escape eagerly. She sighed as she hated herself for adapting to drastic situations just too fast. But what good would it do telling herself it was a dream when it was not?

Maybe she was just too realistic for her own good.

Rubbing her eyes she glanced around the unnatural darkness as she remembered that something had woken her up. The dim light that came practically form anywhere made it easier for her to adjust her eyes to the "night". Standing up she stretched her back, letting a few vertebras crack back in place before she turned around automatically as another sound of a door being opened and shut again caught her attention.

The sight that welcomed her made her utter an eardrum exploding scream before a hand covered her mouth and a hiss beside her ear told her to "Cease!". Trying to wiggle herself free, Chichi found herself in a hard grip, absolutely unable to back away.

"Woman." The voice beside her ear barked yet again. "If you don't want to be strangled by me again, then you start controlling the volume of your voice."

A muffled sound escaped her sealed lips as the push of his hand on her face increased. She was afraid, shocked, embarrassed and **very** angry! What in the world was that guy thinking, treating her like a piece of junk and actually threatening her!

"Stop that." He ordered annoyed as he pressed his body even more into her shaking one as she still wouldn't stop her rumbling. She wanted to scream, yell, scratch, bite and hit him but as he held her in a steel-like grip she only could wiggle like a worm! And mumble into his hand.

The vibration of her muted voice against his palm in addition of her hot breath made him shudder involuntarily. The toxic smell of her emotions was enough to drive him insane. He couldn't decide though if he should be pleased or angered even more. But considering the loudness that almost had caused his ear to bleed he decided to be angry. What was her problem screaming like that while he was about to get something to eat from out of the fridge?!

"Woman." He tried again, now finally looking into her eyes as he left her side of her face. He narrowed his eyes as he gazed into her deep black ones. Clear disgust and hate was written in them. It surprised him; this woman had never even thought of being afraid of him, had she? Kakarott acknowledged her braveness but it wouldn't help her now.

"Don't start a scene." He demanded low. "Remember than I can break your neck easily. And don't think I would have a problem doing so. Nod, if you got me right."

Chichi nodded, yet still not afraid of his threat or him.

"Good. Now if you want me to release you, I want you to know that another yell out of your mouth will be the last thing you will utter in your life ever, as I will take said life from you if you don't behave. So, when I take my hand back, you will not scream. Understand?"

Chichi narrowed her eyes in fury as she felt another tear slide down her cheek before his hand stopped it from going further down. Once again she nodded and was rewarded with the retreating of the man before her. Breathing in deeply she looked him straight in the eye and balled her hands into fists. He was still standing so near that she could feel the structure of his body prickling her skin through her clothes.

"Can I say something, too?" she hissed, trying to control her voice from going up. His face remained stoic at her question yet his eyes turned suspicious.

"I don't think anything you have to say is of importance to me." He arrogantly stated what only doubled Chichi's anger and without a second thought she held her hand up and aimed for his face for a perfect slap. Once her hand came in contact with his skin she felt the overwhelming triumph of finally releasing some of her stress.

"Don't act so damn arrogant!" she yelled, unable to control her voice anymore as her unlashed temper pushed her forward.

It only took him two seconds slamming his body into hers once again, making her fall to the ground and pinning her to it with his bodyweight. He sneered as she held his gaze – shock, disgust and pain clearly written on her face, but still no fear. What was wrong with this woman?

"You should not try to do this a second time, woman." He warned hoarsely at he had trouble keeping his beast down. "I'm not someone to be lectured or this might end worse for you than just in death. Hit me and you suffer."

"Is threatening me all you can do?" she challenged him, trying to ignore the way his limp manhood pressed against her clothed thighs. Although she could feel it twitching.

"It's just a mere warning for you to stay away from me." he hissed, baring his teeth at her.

Chichi just snorted as an answer. "Yeah, walking around completely **nude**, surprising me and pressing me to the ground is just perfectly keeping me away from you! Not to mention that it was **you** who grabbed **me** and brought me here in the first place!"

He frowned at her comments and found it quite unpleasant that she was indeed right. He growled darkly and Chichi shivered at the feeling of the animalistic vibration. "You shouldn't mess with me, woman. I'm not the patient type and I don't like meddling with creatures like you. Neither should you concern yourself with someone who's superior to you. I'm the law in here and you're nothing more than someone who's allowed to stay. Do not forget your place."

"Don't give me that crap, I'm not a dog!" she ignored his domination perfectly. "All I ask of you is some god damn common sense! Don't walk around butt naked!" she continued explaining furiously. "I wouldn't even have screamed if you would have some manners in the first place! I don't want to see a total stranger walking around in his nude glory!"

Kakarott blinked confusedly at her words but didn't answer her in any way. Chichi gritted her teeth. "Listen, I don't want to be here and you obviously don't want me here either. But still we have to work this out until I know how to get out. So if you don't want me to scream, then put something on as long as I'm here and I promise I'm not coming near you ever again! I even promise to acknowledge you as the self-announced ridiculous superior!" she mocked him sarcastically what he just let happen, although his inner beast wanted to show her just where her place was.

"Hn. So we will try. But mark my works, woman: It takes one year for the door to open up again, unless someone opens it from the other side. And you can only hope the second option is the first to occur." Was all he said after a long pause of pure staring before he let go of her, stood up and stomped away from her without another glance. Chichi just lay there breathing hard as her headache came back to her quite clearly. Groaning she tried to erase the image of his naked chest. Luckily she hadn't been able to let her eyes wander further south once he stood as she was too angry staring at anything else except his face. If she had, she might have screamed again. And as he wasn't looking like someone to tell jokes she gulped as it suddenly came quite clear to her mind that she had been toying with her own life rather recklessly! But he obviously had agreed to whatever she just had spat into his face. And then she finally understood the words he just had said.

"How am I going to survive this for one year if Mr. Son's not going to come?" she whispered into her hands as she turned on her side. "What about my friends and family? What will they do?" She groaned out loud and kept lying on the floor until sleep took her tired and hurting soul once again to the depths of her dreams. She didn't feel the blanket landing once again on her frame mindlessly, protecting her from the cold as she allowed her fantasy to show her images of another world.

* * *

He drank his tea in peaceful silence while ignoring the ringing of the phone right beside him again. His white beard hung slightly into his cup before he sipped, gulped the substance down quietly and cleaned his beard with a small movement while humming in absolute satisfaction. Yes, he was a genius. The girl was just perfect for his plan! Well, her grandfather – who was by the way one of his closest friends – had promised him to help, but Mr. Son was sure that using his friend's granddaughter wasn't what his friend had in mind at that time when making his promise to him.

But it was alright now. Mr. Son smiled contently while observing the world outside his window. Grinning to himself he closed his eyes while leaning his head into his chair. Time wasn't going to be a problem, he had made sure to have enough. So it was sufficient to wait until tomorrow before telling his friend what he had in mind with his granddaughter.

Looking at his clock he smiled wickedly. Two hours had already passed since he had successfully pushed the girl into the "room". He noted the figure and counted through his head how much time they actually had spent by now. Nodding amused he noted down that they were probably in the beginning of Day 30 probably. Things were just working smoothly.

* * *

Kakarott watched her from the corner of her eyes for the thousandth time as she scuttled around the kitchen, humming to herself, thinking he wouldn't be able to hear it. Four weeks since they had their agreement, four weeks since she left him by himself completely, four weeks since she wickedly and quite successfully had established herself in his basement without him realizing it until it had been too late. Four weeks of unanswered calls. Four weeks and they still didn't know how to address each other as there never was any need for it.

Until now.

Looking at the phone that now stood on a wooden chair he snorted as he narrowed his eyes and cursed his father in his head. That old bastard surely had something special in mind when throwing her in, hadn't he? But as he wouldn't answer his calls and the girl was the only one available he had to ask her herself what had happened between her and his father.

Closing his eyes he adjusted himself to the fact that **he** was the one approaching someone out of his free mind for the first time in his life. It wasn't a pleasant thought but inevitable.

Chichi felt...at ease. She wasn't entirely satisfied with everything but the last days had been almost normal and she experienced something like a new development. The basement wasn't as poorly decorated as before as she had found some blankets and other stuff with what she was able to build something like "walls". It wasn't really aesthetic but it was better than nothing and now Chichi could shower and pee in silence and even wash her clothes every now and then.

Luckily for her, she had found some clothes to change in. She had taken them without questioning of course and was happy that she was actually allowed to.

'_Superior my ass.' _She had grinned in her head as she had slipped her legs into the new found pants, feeling him staring but not saying anything.

How the male survived she didn't know as she really didn't pay much attention to him ever since their agreement. If you counted out that fact that she had allowed her temper to slightly appear every now and then just to tease and test him. Well, she was a psychologist in training, what else was there to do if it was getting boring? And as he treated her like air she guessed he wasn't even noticing what she was doing.

She smiled to herself satisfied and started humming while cooking. She tried to distract her mind once again as the named male repeatedly put the phone to his ear only to slam it back after mere seconds. And here he was, his irritation knocking on her body heavily as he polluted the air with negative vibes.

She knew that he tried to communicate with someone in order to get her out of here sooner than one year. But she had no idea how to feel about it. She appreciated the fact that he was trying but on the other hand she held in a growl as he only did it because he didn't want her to be here. She knew she didn't want to be here with him either! But it nagged at her.

Chichi was pathetic when dealing with people who actually didn't like her. She wasn't the type to not being liked so she didn't know how to behave and feel around him. It bugged her although she couldn't really describe why. And that bugged her even more. And the fact that she still was in here was pissing her off additionally, because that meant Mr. Son didn't want to get her out.

Watching him from the corner of her eyes she quickly ignored the man as learned as he suddenly strode towards her with strong and elegant movements. His head was held high as always. Arrogant, strong maybe even aristocratic, but still in a very boyish nature. He basically reeked of testosterone! Chichi's head started to spin.

'_Stupid, attractive, arrogant bastard! Don't you dare do what I think you want to do!'_

In the last four weeks after their deal he had never neared himself as he did now! Chichi bit her lip. Had he...noticed that she was testing him every now and then? Her skin prickled as his aura flared itself up right behind her, making the hair on her arms stand. Closing her eyes she breathed in and tried to calm herself down.

'_Do not panic, Chichi! Show him some piece of your mind if he does anything stupid!' _nodding to herself, she turned around, ignored the wide muscular chest right in front of her nose and walked slowly around him as if he wasn't even there. _'Treat him like air and he becomes air.'_

"Woman." He called out to her and Chichi swore her legs turned to jelly. Not because she was afraid but because she had hoped – no wished! – for him **not** to say anything! He was ruining everything with just this one simple word! Anger filled her lungs and she felt an outburst crawl up her throat.

Kakarott could feel her uneasiness and was once again surprised that she was not afraid of him approaching her. Her scent reminded him more of something that fades, as if she had hoped for something what apparently wasn't happening. She tasted like disappointment. Then of pure strength and an inner will.

It was new to him sensing all of these emotions in only one human. And as he had been alone for the last five years he had sharpened his senses. As if he had been deaf for a long time and heard the world for the first time again. So her feelings came crashing down on him like a drop of fresh rain on a flower that was just about to wither. There was nothing else to notice than **her**. Not even his training was able to distract him from her. Why was that? He couldn't answer it. She infatuated him and his beast actually called out to her.

The way her scent had started to envelope him was rather disturbing. He found himself...**longing** for her wild mixture of emotions. Her aroma was intoxicating. And the way she fought him nonverbally every now and then amused him until he found himself meddling with her willingly, only to see that strange temper of her rising to the surface. It amused him how perfectly she held her words of not dealing with him.

Kakarott couldn't describe it, but her subservience was...arousing him. And irritating him at the same time. The way she ignored him was as well as perfect as nerve-wracking as she **was** present in this hideout from the outer world. What was it about her that held him captured? What made her special? He knew the time he had spent with her wasn't the reason. Time didn't matter to him. But there was something else – something he couldn't describe. And it displeased him.

"Woman." He addressed her as he had done the last time as well. She wouldn't look at him and continued cutting something with the little knife she held in her delicate hand. But he noticed the anger rising. Stepping back a little he waited for her outburst as it was inevitably going to come. So of course he was astonished as no answer came from her.

Growling, as his patience was at its end already he repeated the calling with a hiss. "Woman. Answer if being talked to. 'Not talking' wasn't part of the agreement, so it would be wise not to oppose me on that."

She exhaled loudly before mumbling more to herself. "Or course not. What am I even thinking as a low woman not answering the self-called arrogant king."

"Do not mumble to yourself if you know I can hear you perfectly." He coldly stated what obviously did the rest to her self-control and it slipped.

"Don't give me that crap!" she finally yelled as she turned around, holding the knife up only mere inches away from his face. "I've done exactly what you wanted! I haven't talked, I have not raised my voice ever, I have left you by yourself and I was not standing in your way! I even slept on the floor far away from you, damn it! So why, for god's sake why, you bastard, are you talking to me **now**?! We agreed to work this out!"

Stomping with her foot on the ground she felt the knife being slapped away from her hand quickly.

"I've told you that it takes one year for you to get out unless someone gets you out beforehand!" his voice roared and sent shivers down her spine. Stepping back she felt the little kitchen counter pressing uncomfortably into her back. "But at that time I was sure you are going to get removed from my sight. Yet you were not. And that makes me wonder, woman...Why are you still here? It doesn't look as if anybody wants you to be gone from here!"

'_Except you and me, you idiot!' _Chichi cried in her head and gulped as she licked her dry lips and readied herself for the next words that spilled from her mouth.

"You know, it was not my freaking stupid idea to push me inside and lock me up with someone like you!" she pushed her hands into his chest and tried to shove him away, yet failed. She hadn't even noticed what she had tried to do as she continued rambling. "It was entirely Mr. Son's idea and I have no clue why he did that! You have no idea how I wish to be away from you! I don't know why you're in here too and I don't care either! I can only guess it's because your unable to socialize at all, you cold dumbass!"

"Don't test me any further, woman! I have let you have your fun with me often enough, don't think I haven't noticed! You can be glad I haven't sliced your neck open and let yourself bleed to death!" he yelled angrily himself now as he grabbed her wrists and held her arms in place as he tugged her forward and against his chest. "Why and for what purpose I am staying here has nothing to do with you. So shut your trap, **human!**"

"Then don't believe I would be willingly telling you my purpose for being here, even if I would know, asshole!"

"You don't know who you are dealing with, woman." He whispered dangerously as his beast slowly crawled out of its cage. He was tired of her insults although her braveness still held his admiration. The way she fought him was dueling his will and he had actually found great pleasure in fighting with her. The smell she emitted when being angry was the best aphrodisiac for him. He probably wasn't able to live without it if he was going to taste her for real...

"Don't address me as 'woman', my name is Chichi!" she screamed at the top of her lungs now, making his ear ring and his mouth snarl as she took him away from his naughty thoughts. "And how the heck should I know whom I deal with if you wished to be non-existent! Air has no other characteristics then being invincible!"

"Then maybe we should stop treating us as air from now on as you still haven't understood your **place**!" grabbing her neck he growled like an animal, making her eyes growing wide in wonder. Had that sound just came from him? Chichi didn't get it as she felt her feet leaving the floor.

Gripping his arm she tried to hold onto something, anything. His raw strength took her breath away as the grip around her neck did, too. What was this conversation about anyway? Chichi glanced at his face, wondering about the man whose look was clearly wanting submission from her. She struggled for air.

Why talking to her now? Why asking her questions she couldn't answer? Why threatening her constantly like an alpha that wants to show off his dominance towards his underlings? He behaved like a beast out of control. She never had seen any other male behaving like he did...this wasn't normal!

And then a sudden idea hit her mind as she glanced into the deep black eyes of him, his facial expression wild and captivating.

The experiment Mr. Son was talking about: Was the man before her...? Was she a simple bait to lure him out for what purpose ever? Had she simply been used from the Son Corp. because they knew she was stupid enough to agree? Was that the reason why nobody had come until now to retrieve her? Tears sprung to her eyes as she continued looking into his.

She felt used, hurt, betrayed and absolutely broken in that moment. Closing her eyes she fell unconscious as the need to breathe became unbearable. Chichi didn't even care.

"It's not fair..." she whispered out upset before she drifted off.

Kakarott's nostrils flared as soon as he smelled her distress. It irritated him. Why was she feeling so sad all of a sudden? It didn't make sense to him. He loosened his grip around her neck and cradled her limp form against his, checking if she was still breathing as his anger subsided. His beast went back into its cage and Kakarott breathed in deeply. His hand caressed the side of her face; the wetness of her tears glued itself on his fingertips and he couldn't help himself but feel hurt at the sight of her sadness. Why would he feel sad?

Truth to be told, he had expected her temper to snap, but instead she crumbled down like a butterfly that was supposed to die. He had to admit that he had started to accept – if not enjoy – her presence as she was a rather refreshing difference to his usual surroundings. He obviously had adjusted to her and his instincts forbade him to hurt what was accepted.

His heart stopped beating. Wait a minute! She...was accepted?

When did that happen? He questioned himself as he brushed some hair from out of her face, ignoring the prints of his fingertips on her neck. He couldn't help himself than sooth her while holding her close, although he still wondered about this sudden change of things. His beast purred in satisfaction and Kakarott gritted his teeth.

So his beast had accepted her without him agreeing to it. Great... What now?

The next time Chichi woke up she found herself being tugged between the soft masses of blankets and the feeling of a mattress caressed her back. Sighing contently she pushed her face into the pillow. Ah, how wonderful it was waking up in her bed after the worst kind of nightmare ever! Rolling on her stomach she frowned as an uncomfortable pain mad itself noticeable on her neck. Blinking a few times she sat up and looked around only to see the blinding whiteness of her personal hell.

A shadow beside her made her head turn in shock. Gasping she saw the man look at her with unreadable eyes. Backing away she rasped out. "Get away!" Her throat hurt her and she gawked at the feeling of it.

"Drink." Was all he said as he handed her a glass of water.

"Leave me alone! I don't need your help!" she hissed as loud as she could, what wasn't much. Her pride was hurt, she didn't want to have **him** help her as he had idea how she felt right now.

"Drink, Chichi." He ordered her once again. Chichi gasped. Hearing him suddenly say her name, she couldn't help herself and think his voice had softened suddenly. As she didn't answer him, he just took her hands and ignored the way she flinched as soon as his fingers came in contact with her skin.

"I won't attack you, don't be afraid" He assured her with an even voice as he waited until she finished the glass of water with shaking hands. He knew she wasn't afraid of him, he could tell. But he wanted to hear so from her.

"I'm not afraid of you." She admitted in a whisper although there was no spice in her voice. Kakarott allowed himself to smile a little, what only made her gasp once more. With a quick movement he took the glass away from her and turned around only to stop in his tracks, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Our agreement is gone." He informed her curtly. "You may use the bed from now on."

"Wait a minute." She stopped him irritated although her voice was still a mere whisper. "That's it? You strangle me – again – and now treat me nicely without telling me what had changed your mind? What in the world are you thinking?"

He sighed a little as his beast bounced happily inside of his cage, ready to give her his answer. "I think that air has more characteristics then simply being invincible."

"Wha...?" It took her awhile to understand what he was trying to say. She wasn't sure though if she really understood him. Frowning she glanced at his back, suddenly very tired as all the events were just too much for her to handle.

"And how do I call **my** air?" she mumbled much to quiet to be understood by normal ears yet the male understood her quite perfectly, hiding the smirk on his face from her.

"Kakarott."


	3. Making a move

***Comes in silently* Do not hit me, please! I wasn't in the mood to write, I couldn't come up with good ideas, my personal life was a mess and I wasn't able to produce one good sentence... *cries***

**But enough of my nagging.**

**Here you go, chapter 3! I acutally had the muse to write something and I'm absolutely proud of myself to have finished this chapter in about six hours!  
I'm not happy about the ending though...it sounds like six hours of work...so yes. It's poorly written...  
**

**But before I will edit it, I wanted to show you this!**

**Disclaimer: Nah...not telling!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Making a move**_

Her stomach started to rumble unfriendly hours later after Kakarott had left her alone again and had disappeared into the distance like he did basically every day. Chichi sighed lamely as she turned her head to look at the blinding white room, sighed once again while turning her head the other way only to see the exact same damn thing.

She laughed to herself weirdly as she let the last happenings reverse in her mind. The low rumble out of her throat hurting a little and reminding her of the things Kakarott had done to her before she had fallen unconscious.

She whispered his name out aloud, to test how it felt saying it. It was not a name you would hear normally, yet it was rolling off her tongue quite easily. Coming up to a sitting position, Chichi pushed her bangs out of her face, let her hand glide through her hair, down her neck, only to stay at her collarbone. The fingerprints of his hand on her skin were obvious to any other, yet Chichi could only guess what her neck looked like. Luckily there were no mirrors at all. She only had one small one in her bag and she honestly didn't want to see.

She snorted. Who the heck cared how she looked anyway? It was not as if she had to hide it, as the both of them knew what had happened. And it hadn't been the first time either. Growling her puppy-sound she felt her anger rise to the surface once again. Maybe she was going crazy in here because there was no fresh air. Maybe her brain had gotten a great damage because of the stress. Or she was already dead and in hell.

Placing her hands over her belly she rubbed it soothingly as her thoughts still wandered back to what had happened earlier. The way he had treated her irritated Chichi...horribly. First he had ignored her, then he had taken her with him, then he had ignored her again after throwing threats into her face, only to choke her half to death before offering her his name and the promise to stop harassing her.

Pure moments of silence followed her awkward thoughts before she clenched her hands into tight fists.

Okay, what kind of nightmare was she dreaming?! Maybe that guy needed a serious piece of her mind! Who the heck did he think he was? She wasn't his to command, god damn it! If she wanted to live nicely with him then she had something to say as well! Maybe she enjoyed ignoring him and being bitchy? Snapping at him in her head only without him noticing her anger!

Hissing she let an uncomfortable cramp dominate her before she decided to calm down again.

Standing up she winced as the pain in her lower abdomen worsened and she rubbed her womb soothingly. Was it the stress or why was she that sensible today? No wait a minute….her eyebrows shot up in wonder as she recounted the "days" she had already been in here and the days when she last had had her period. Don't tell her it had already been six weeks ago!

As another cramp followed after her disturbing thought she groaned in frustration. This was absolutely coming every time when it shouldn't! Mostly when you didn't need it at all. And you honestly never needed it! Alright, so the nerve wrecking and still attractive asshole had to wait to hear her answer.

"Lucky bastard!" she mumbled to herself before she had felt the uncomfortable feeling of a certain sticky wetness as soon as she took two steps.

Rushing for the toilet she put her confused thoughts away for now before she grabbed her handbag and vanished behind the curtains to hide.

A loud sigh coming from out of her mouth was all that could be heard seconds after. Yes, the last weeks definitely weren't doing her any good. Her cramps only told her the exact same thing. Her temper was so going to be bitchy the next days...More than ever.

Kakarott stopped his meditation with an uncontrolled snarl as his beasty instincts suddenly hopped to the surface, making his perfect stoic mask disappear. He smelled blood. **Her** blood. He knew immediately that she wasn't injured as he basically could taste her hormones on his tongue by breathing in. If he would have stretched said organ out he probably would have had an overdose of her estrogen.

His sane mind was about to black out due to the insanity of her sweet smell and he tried not to jump up unwillingly and follow his animalistic side. Her body was calling out to him.

She was fertile.

Biting his lip Kakarott angrily noticed his already growing canines before he actually tasted his own blood. This woman was actually capable of driving him on the verge of his self discipline of five years after simply four weeks? What was it that made her so much different than any other female? Never had the taste of a woman's blood driven him that mad!

The sweat tickling down his back was irritating him. The only time he sweated was while training, not because he had to hold himself back! But he felt his beast craving for flesh.

Her flesh.

He shivered as he remembered the softness of her skin. Each time he had touched her he had felt her exquisite figure and the way it made his hair stand up on his neck. But he had been much to angered as to actually worship such sensations. He didn't want to be manipulated by his instincts. He was the one in control! He was the one who decided about their actions! He was the one who allowed his beast to step forward or not!

So how come that at the sight of a mere woman all of his control slipped away in the blink of an eye?

Not only that but the way she fought him just additionally sparked his passion for something he hadn't done in ages. Sex wasn't something he really needed for relieving some stress. Sex only was there for stilling his instinctual needs. Needs he wanted to forget and ignore as he didn't feel as if they were useful to him.

He snarled as her scent spiked some more. His nails dug into his palms to distract himself in order to not turn around and jump at her. He would never allow his inner self to stop his hunger for the girl. He had to get away from her, far away. Until he was able to clear his mind up again.

Chichi fumed as she opened the fridge – which magically never seemed to get empty – and studied the insides. She was hungry and she didn't know how to behave. On one hand she was happy to have her peace after everything that had happened. On the other side she was irritated yet again as her roommate for the time being hadn't had the nerve to announce his absence to her!

What was that man thinking? Putting the realization of him being the experiment aside – he still was a human being, right? Although he always called her human as if he was something alien, he looked like her so he was human as well! She ignored the fact that he sounded like an animal and had abnormal strength.

But as a human he must have had a consciousness which had the duty to inform him of his wrong doings!

"So how come…" she muttered as she shot the fridge door close in an angered slam. "…that he's missing since two freaking days without notice?"

What about his promise to start socializing with her after all? Had it been all a lie? Had he actually found another way out and had left her inside to wither away for the rest of the year?

"He wouldn't dare!" she hissed under her breath as the onions felt the sheer mass of her frustration by a merciless cut. Tears tickled down her cheek but Chichi ignored it successfully as she continued to turn the vegetables into mush.

The only positive thing was beside having the shower to herself that her period had subsided after one day only. Maybe everything really was too much for her organism. But she didn't want to nag about it. In fact she was happy her bladder didn't need to be emptied every half an hour and her cramps have stopped as well.

But the negative side of her situation weighed more on her shoulders than she wanted to. There was no way to distract herself. She couldn't scan Kakarott's behavior anymore as he wasn't there. The only way to shorten the days was her analyzing him each time he came back from his…whatever. She had no idea what he did "outside".

But now she was alone, silent and had to eat by herself. Chichi sighed as she shoved a fork of her curry chicken twenty minutes later into her mouth.

Somehow she was bored. Damn him.

Kakarott felt relaxed as he breathed in deeply, noticing that the taste of her blood had left the air and the usual mix of her emotions fogged his mind again. Deciding that it was safe to return he growled at his beast angrily. It was happy to be able to see her again, yet Kakarott didn't want such an emotion to rule over him. Happiness was ridiculous. It would only hinder his concentration and distract his mind.

By the time he was approaching their quiet shelter, the room had started to darken again. His boots were gliding noiselessly over the ground, his eyes analyzing the silent surrounding. His beast purred as soon as his gaze landed on the bed. Kakarott harrumphed as he made his way over to the bundle under the blanket. The way her calm scent surrounded his figure soothed the nervousness which he hadn't even felt before.

Raising one eyebrow he tugged the hem of the blanket between two fingers and pulled it down slowly until her head and torso were laying before him defenseless. She lay on her back , her arms were on either side of her head. Her mouth was slightly open as she inhaled and exhaled silently. Her breasts raised towards him, distanced themselves seconds after only to repeat the soft movement.

Throwing his stoic mask on he let go of the blanket and touched her left temple with his index finger, only to slide down until he landed on the corner of her mouth. She didn't move a muscle in her sleep. Analyzing her features with his eyes he held his beast back forcefully. It irritated him. How come such a creature was confusing him and tempting his beast? Him, from a strong willed race. Didn't it equal a certain weakness?

Was this the plan of his self called father? Finding out what would weaken him? What for? In order to tame his true form?

Feeling her shift he watched her with a calm expression how she turned her body to the side, facing him and snuggling her cheek against his fingers. He pulled his hand back and – after a short pause – bent down to face her jaw-line before inhaling her scent deeply, eyes closed.

Her feelings had fascinated him from the very first beginning. But he had been able to keep a distance between the both of them. Yet now, after having found out his beast saw in her far more than just a temporary roommate….She had become a drug to him.

Licking his lips he bent further down until the tip of his nose met the warm point of her neck, right over the spot where he could feel her pulse. His beast clawed at its cage once more as Kakarott repeated his action, overwhelmed by her warmness as it tingled down his throat.

Her smell was clear and pure. After her cycle she tasted even more sweet than before, her body right at the start before losing something again that meant to be fertilized.

'_By me.'_

Opening his eyes quickly in bewilderment he left her with sudden movements, still not disturbing her deep slumber. Once he was ten meters away from her he allowed himself to hold his head painfully, pushing his nails into his scalp. His beast purred as it showed him imaginations of her in his arms. White skin, kissed lips, cocky breasts wanting his touch and black eyes filled with pure passion and….obedience.

Kakarott's legs trembled as a sudden wave of arousal crashed over him, making his member hard and begging for release.

Growling he held back a loud snarl that sounded like a bark. He would not let such thoughts rule over him! And he would never let his beast rule over him! Or the girl! Ever! He was going to be the one dominating everything!

His onyx eyes widened as he took another glance into her direction. Maybe… If it would stop his beasts hunger for her, he was going to make her submissive. If it would stop his inner self from interfering with his feelings, he would get her to be obedient. His eyes glowed as he watched her figure move. So be it. In order to take the upper hand once again he would do it.

There was no other way. She had to obey.

Chichi puffed her cheeks as she sadly had to realize that she was just too short by two centimeters. Her fingertips touched the object she wanted to reach, yet she couldn't grab it at all! Narrowing her eyes she mentally shouted at the bowl to fall into her hands. She was too lazy to pull a chair over and stand on it. She wanted to stubbornly do it without any external help!

Standing on her tiptoes again she tried to grab it only to scream startled as a hand curled around her waist and a chest pushed into her back.

"You really have to stop making those noises." The familiar baritone timbre of Kakarott vibrated through her body before the bowl was placed on the counter before her. She could hear his irritation what only angered her more.

"Well, then you shouldn't surprise me like that, for god's sake!" she snapped before turning around and slamming her hands against his chest, awaiting the stoic mask of the handsome man she hadn't seen since days as soon as she glanced into his face.

He caught her wrists in a steel like grip before allowing his eyes to gaze at her own wide ones. "I have told you before, that I can do what I please in here. Do not try to educate me, woman." His voice was like a soft whisper yet cold.

Analyzing her palms he concentrated on his thumb drawing small circles on the inside before dropping them without a warning. He turned around as he smirked. Her energy flared up behind him.

Oh, how she aroused him by getting furious. Naïve little thing. If she didn't want to believe who she dealt with, then she would soon understand.

"Don't give me that shit!" she yelled before he ducked and the bowl he just had given her flew over his head and shattered on the ground. "What happened with this 'going to recognize one another', you stupid gorilla! First you say that, then you vanish for seven days and now you're talking to me like before! What the hell?! Is something wrong with your brain? And what about my opinion? I have something to say as well!"

With abnormal speed he spun around and pressed her little body into his chest, his nose touching hers. The counter of the little kitchen pressed uncomfortably into her back. Her eyes held his gaze and it took him all not to just bite into those inviting lips. Her warm breath caressed his cheek as he spoke to her.

"I allowed you to speak to me. But you only will do so if I say so. Just because I gave you the right to sleep on the bed doesn't mean you have anything to say as well. I am still the law in here, do not forget that."

"Yeah, yeah, law whatever." She hissed as she tried to loosen his grip and ignored the pleasant shiver she got from feeling him so near. The pressure of his fingers slowly started to hurt her arms. "If you want to continue behaving like an arrogant ass then I'd rather you not talking to me at all. Not dealing with your strange personality was way better then having to be told what to do or not! If you haven't understood it yet, even women have a right to say what they think! Welcome to the 21th century!"

"Hn." He narrowed his eyes and smirked as his right hand wandered up to circle her jaw and turn her head forcefully. His thumb touching her beating aorta before he leaned over and watched her neck turning colors to a light red. He chuckled low at her scent. Still no fear. Her braveness was going to be her doom someday.

"Time is not a matter in here, Chichi." He whispered before letting her go and stepping back, her bright blush a sight he quite enjoyed. "I don't tolerate rebellion. If you want to live in peace in here with me then you better do as I say."

Stepping forward she held her nose high in a proud manner. His beast howled in admiration at that. "If you think you can intimate me, then you are greatly mistaken, Kakarott." She almost hissed his name in pure hate. " I'm not someone who can be used like a puppet. I will do what I want to do and I will say what I want to say. You got that?"

"You shouldn't challenge me, woman." He informed her lazily as he crossed his arms unimpressed by her speech. "You wouldn't like the outcome, believe me."

She just huffed and she mimicked his stance.

"Back to threatening now? Are you going to strangle me again to shut me up? Oh, you're good at that, aren't you?" If possible she held her nose higher than before. A low growl rumbled through his chest at her words. She actually thought he would betray himself by breaking his own promise to her?

"I merely gave you a warning, so stop testing my patience. It runs thin." He fletched his teeth at her as he straightened his back to look dominating. She didn't look as if she would care. With another step she stood right in front of him, barely one inch away. Her eyes looked up to his, a cocky smile grazing her lips.

"Your patience runs thin?" she silently snapped. "Let me tell you something, mister Experiment. Ever since I got locked up in here without my permission my patience has run out. I'm fed up with this surrounding and I'm fed up dealing with your bad mood. So nothing you say will change anything. If you want to fight me, then I will fight back. If you don't like it, I simply do not care. I don't have the nerve to let others rule over me ever again. Although I highly doubt you even understand what I mean or what it feels like not being able to make your own decisions."

Stepping past him she started to collect the pieces of the destroyed bowl in silence not waiting for a response. He wouldn't move for some time until she finished her business and faced his tensed back. Sighing through her nose she observed his unusual aura. Obviously she had hit a weak point with her words, hadn't she? Clapping for herself in her head she passed him again only to be stopped by his soft voice.

"Not having control, do not think I wouldn't understand, woman." his tone was deep and cold. "But you will bow and scrape to me, mark my words, Chichi." His typical growl right beside her ear startled her but as she turned around there was no sign of him anywhere.

Turning her attention back to the counter she disposed of the broken porcelain with wobbly feet and encircled her face with her hands. Her cheeks were hot.

Chichi gulped as she felt her heartbeat quicken. She didn't know if she should feel excited or scared by his promise. Strangely enough, she still thought of him as an attractive man. And the way his voice glided over her…she never had felt anything similar in all her life. Not even her Ex-Boyfriend had made her feel that way. Even the way she could challenge him fascinated her. Never had anyone stood his ground against her like he did. He was the first to match her stubbornness.

And hell she enjoyed it! It was paradox!

She didn't hate him exactly, he just pissed her off. But the tension between them wasn't a bad one…judging the vibrations she almost had the feeling he found it as exciting as she did.

'_Oh, Chichi, stop thinking like that'"_ she scolded herself before she vanished behind the curtain and started to take a cooling shower. Her skin was overheated and she needed to calm down again. Maybe it didn't do her any good that he was the only person near her. A male no less.

Her libido suffered, didn't it?

The air around her had slightly changed. Her hormones were on a rollercoaster, driving him insane! His senses were pressured by her sheer existence and it was harder then ever to keep his beast down. He knew it was anticipating something.

It would satisfy him immensely if she would just listen to him finally! Although the way she behaved didn't remind him of normal females. She was different in everything. The way she walked, the way she held her head, she way she challenged him. It was tempting himself. He understood what his beast saw in her, but he still thought it was a distraction and it didn't go well with his original idea. He wanted to leave this planet. But he feared that he couldn't leave her behind once he had tasted her sweetness. Something he still didn't want to do. Not yet.

He followed her movements with his eyes as she dusted off the blanket of the bed and refolded it neatly. His chest rumbled as her ass stuck out to him as soon as she tried to reach the other side of the bed. She cheered as she finished her job and looked around with her hands on her hips, probably thinking of what else to do. Unfortunately there wasn't anything else. Kakarott crossed his arms and watched her amusedly.

If there wasn't anything for her to do she couldn't ignore him anymore. His inner self joyously tried to make him move forward.

Chichi felt him approach her before he had the possibility to speak.

"Looking for another argument?" she lazily questioned him without turning around. She didn't want to wait until he said anything just to anger her.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." He simply stated without leaving her. She narrowed her eyes as she finally looked at him.

"Then why aren't you leaving me alone?"

"I can stay and be wherever I want, woman." He inclined his neck as he watched her tremble in anger.

"Then don't stand so near to me! If you don't have anything to say, stand elsewhere!"

He smirked before he leaned down until he stood almost face to face with her. "You don't like me standing here? Well, if you don't like it, I simply do not care. Does that ring a bell?"

Chichi remembered her own words from three days ago and her face changed from white to red. "Are you trying to mock me? Looking for a fight?"

"I'm simply trying what you wanted. Equalizing the both of us. Didn't you want to?" he teased her. He probably had never teased anyone else before, but he had to admit it was fun teasing her.

"I didn't mean it like that." She answered through clenched teeth.

"You don't understand your own words, then?" he poked right into her wound, making her turn her hands into fists. She never believed he would turn her own words against her!

"No I..I just…" she struggled for words as she was way to angry and annoyed to even form a plausible answer to that! His only response was a low chuckle as he started to laugh low. It sounded like something he didn't do very often. Probably never.

Only then it suddenly clicked and she looked at him with wide eyes. "You!" she pointed her finger at him. "You wicked bastard! You're making fun of me, I can't believe it! Don't you have better things to do? Like stop changing your personality every week? Asshole!" Pushing him away like a teenage-girl she stomped away from him.

She knew she wouldn't get very far as his hand circled around her left arm and yanked her back. His calloused hands grabbed her face and he pulled her close until their noses touched each other. This position was quite familiar by now, wasn't it? She looked furiously at him as she noticed the pleasant shiver run up and down her spine once again. She couldn't control her hormones and the way his pupils turned darker she almost thought he could smell it.

She forbade herself to feel any kind of fear. She never had, she never would.

"There are a lot of things I could do." His breath caressed her lips. "Getting you to submit would be one thing, for example."

She harrumphed before she shot him a grin. "You're wasting your time on that, Kakarott."

"Time." He pulled her face a little closer until his lips met her chin in something like a kiss – or so Chichi thought – before she felt his teeth scrape over her sensitive skin, making her hold her breath. "Time doesn't matter in here. I have told you before."

"I don't care if it matters. I will never be submissive. You're not scaring me." She gulped nervously as she felt his nose brush along her jaw line and up to her ear. When he spoke she could hear him smile.

"You've never been afraid of me, Chichi. How come?"

"Being afraid would only end in panic. I'm not some hysterical woman. I need a clear mind in order to maintain my position."

He chuckled lightly without moving his head. "And you think your position is equal to mine?"

"I don't know why it shouldn't." she looked down at his right shoulder. The feeling of his hands on her cheeks was driving her thoughts into a direction she didn't want to think about. She did think of them as equal, didn't she?

She heard him inhale loudly and thought he would actually smell her uncertainty of her own thoughts. Leaning back he had his stoic expression back on his face, the pressure on her face leaving her as he let his hands sink down slowly.

"Your braveness will backfire someday." He coldly stated, his attitude changing from good to bad in only seconds. Then he stomped away into the whiteness of the room and left her yet speechless again.

* * *

Chichi sighed once she settled her body under the warm flow of the shower-water. She just didn't get this man who had left her yet again four days ago. First he was cold, then teasing, almost nice and then cold again. It seemed as if he wasn't sure who he was or how he had to behave. As if he tried to hide something but was unsuccessful to fully hide it completely.

Chichi knew from her studies that some people showed a glimpse of their real feelings, then closed themselves up again. Such changes weren't abnormal when someone showed first signs of depression or anything similar. But he didn't seem depressive, or even unsure. He was more like a probably successful control freak.

So what was it that made him be as he was? And honestly, why wasn't she afraid of him? He didn't seem scary to her, although he had hurt her, treated her awfully and probably could have killed her. Was she getting irrationally crazy? Maybe she hoped to get along with him, that's why she ignored any fear she might have? Being stuck together for one year…she probably only adjusted to her situation.

She would be glad if she finally could get out of this mess.

Frowning she took a fresh towel and rubber her arms and legs dry. How come nobody had opened up the door by now? She was in here for almost seven weeks. Wouldn't anybody miss her outside? Weren't the news full with her picture and that any evidence would help the police? Did those damsels of the Son Corp. had the instruction of shutting their mouths? Weren't they allowed to say anything about her?

Changing into her old outfit she stupidly tried to pull her shirt over her head only to hear the familiar sound of something ripping as soon as she pulled it down. Looking where the sound came from she cursed under her breath as soon as she saw what had happened. She had torn the left side of her shirt completely! That's what you get if you have to wear the same day after day!

"Oh god damn it!" she muttered as she stepped outside, looking right and left, hoping Kakarott wasn't anywhere near. She didn't have the nerve to deal with him right now if he actually was back. Taking her bag she ran over to the bed and started to rummage between her personal stuff. She always had a needle and thread in there, just in case.

After another check she decided it was safe to take her shirt off and repair it as fast as possible. Her wet hair left cold droplets on her naked back which rolled down slowly, making her shiver as she had the feeling as if fingers would sensually follow her spine repeatedly. She just hoped she would be finished before a certain someone could see her…

Three minutes later she was almost done but stopped dead in her tracks as suddenly a warm hand landed almost possessively on her back. She clutched her now repaired shirt against her naked chest.

"Trying to tempt me, woman?" Kakarott huskily whispered, barely in control anymore. His beast was just to take over and Chichi heard in his voice that he wasn't himself. He didn't sound like he had before. The softness of his timbre was gone, it sounded more rough and animalistic. She had heard this sound before, hadn't she?

"I was just trying to repair my shirt. If you would let me, I can change into it." She felt her body tremble. His breath was over shoulder and she his canines scratched her as he lightly bit into it. Somehow his teeth felt entirely different and Chichi couldn't help but yelp. Mysteriously she still wasn't afraid of him. Not even as his hands wandered over her back and started to encircle her, rubbing his cheek against her own.

"Do you want to run away?" she felt him smirk and knew he wanted her to agree to that.

"No." her voice was straight. "You won't do anything."

"What makes you so sure?" he wanted to know while taking her hands and bringing them over her head. Her breasts were bare now, rosy peaks looking teasingly for his attention. He licked his teeth, ignoring their sudden sharpness. He didn't care anymore, his true form wanted to have her.

"I just know it. You won't."

"You don't know me, how would you know?" he hissed before he spun her around. Red eyes glared down at her and Chichi shivered at the sight of them. This was not the man she knew…

This was what he had tried to hide from her.

Biting her lip she placed his hand on her cheek, not sure if what she did was correct or not. He was right, she didn't know him! How could she be so sure? He flinched at her touch and growled.

"You won't scare me." She simply said as he wouldn't stop threatening her. "So stop your growl, Kakarott."

"Don't order me around." He slapped her hand away.

"Then stop behaving like an asshole!"

"If you love your life you will stop calling me names!"

"If you want me to stop calling you names then get back to your senses! You behave like a ruthless beast, completely out of control! You want me to be submissive? Well, news for you! I am not scared of you and I never will be! Don't make me repeat myself over and over again! I'm tired of having the same discussion every time!"

He had closed his eyes while she yelled her frustration at him. It took him some time until he opened up his eyes again. Tthe redness in them had subsided and Chichi saw the stoic and angry mask of the man she recognized and knew.

"I've told you." He whispered hoarsely. "Your braveness will backfire someday."

And then he crashed his mouth down on her own, taking her lips by surprise. Chichi squeaked as she didn't know what to do! What in the world was going on in his mind now?!

She wanted to get away from him, but his hold on her was too strong. She was confused by the way he kissed her. It fogged her brain until she had the urge to answer him but wouldn't! She couldn't help herself but feel aroused by the way his lips moved against her own; biting, nibbling, sucking…yet at the same time she forbade herself to feel excited at all! This wasn't what she wanted! This wasn't it at all!

So how come her lips moved in unison with his? Why was she biting him back? When have her hands started to pull his hair? Why could she feel his heartbeat against her chest? Why was her tongue dueling with his? And why did it feel so damn good?

When the both of them were in need of some air moments later she finally was able to push him away completely. Standing up on wobbly feet she pulled her shirt over her naked chest and stepped a few meters away from him. After regaining her composure she felt her red swollen lips as she put her fingers over them.

The both of them looked into each others eyes until she spoke.

"This has never happened."

Then she turned around and left him.


End file.
